Karaoke Night
by AlreadyOnMars
Summary: When the Davis's leave for a two-week vacation, he accidentally leaves his iPod behind. The toys start listening to the songs, and Jessie then decides they should have karaoke night. Rated T for song lyrics.
1. The Idea

**A/N: If you read my other Toy Story fanfic, you'll probably be wondering why I'm writing this when I still have the other one to finish. Since I'm on summer vacay now, I have more time, and therefore, more time to write! This takes place between 2 and 3, but it's closer to 3, when Andy is in grade 11. I don't own Toy Story or any of the songs, I don't own iPods, and the Key-$-HA I got from whatthebuckshow**

Chapter 1: The Idea

Andy was gone on a two week vacation, and the toys in the untouched toy box were relieved.

"Jeez, my back is all sore!" complained Jessie while stretching. There were murmurs of agreement all around her.

"What are these things hanging from the desk?" Rex asked, pointing to a pair of Andy's iPod headphones.

"Those are headphones; Andy has them on his iPod." Woody explained as Mr. Potato Head climbed up onto his desk.

"Does an iPod look like this?" He asked as he was lifting up a dark blue electronic.

"Yup. Andy must've forgotten it!" Woody said

"Can we listen to the music on it?" Jessie asked

"Yeah, we should know what type of music he likes." Buzz agreed

Before anyone could say yes or no, Mr. Potato Head pressed play and a robotic voice told them: "Kesha. Your Love Is My Drug." A loud pop song with an infectious beat started playing, and they were tapping their feet.

"These are good songs!" Buzz said

"Yeah. Hey! We should have a Karaoke Night on Friday!" Jessie suggested "We could all choose a song on Andy's iPod, and then we sing to it. We'd have all week to listen to it and find the lyrics, and then we could perform them!"

"That's actually a really good idea Jessie." Woody said. "We probably wouldn't have too much to do this week, so we'll do that. Everyone pick a song!"

"Shotie Your Love is my Drug!" Shouted Jessie as she touched her nose. She raced to the computer to look up the lyrics. "How come her name is spelt Key-dollar sign- Ha?"


	2. Practicing

**A/N: You luckies! You get two updates in one day! As you can probably tell, I have WAAAYYY too much time on my hands. I don't own any recognizable characters, settings, songs, or electronic devices in this story**

Chapter 2: Practicing

Everyone around Jessie was practicing singing. Jessie was covering her ears. They weren't bad singers, she just needed to concentrate. "Does that part say sneeze, status or sleep?" She muttered to herself. She had been looking up lyrics on the internet for a while, but each site said something different about the lyrics. Jessie just decided to go with sleep, because it made the most sense.

"Hey Jessie!" Buzz came up behind Jessie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's the song coming?"

"Pretty good, just this one lyric is different on all the websites I've seen! How's your song?"

"Fine. It's pretty straightforward."

"Mmm. Hey, do you think you could say two words at the end of my song?"

"What words?"

"Hey and So." Jessie answered. She played the end of the song where the words were and Buzz agreed.

"So what are some of the other songs people are doing?" Buzz asked

"I don't really know the names, but Woody and Bo are doing a duet, and so are the Potato Heads. I think the little green men are doing some kind of techno sounding song, Barbie is doing… something. I don't really know. I think she's more concerned with the outfit than the song." Buzz and Jessie giggled over that for a while.

"So what song are you doing?" Jessie asked

"I'm not telling. It's going to be a surprise for you."

"Aww… No fair! You know what my song is!**"**

"Too bad! It's a surprise."

"Ooh you're gonna get it space ranger." And she started chasing him as he ran away. After a few minutes, Jessie finally caught Buzz and began to tickle him.


	3. Jessie's Turn

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I found this old Nancy Drew game and I wanted to finish it. I still don't own any characters or songs in this story. If I messed up any of the song lyrics, leave it in a review and I will fix it. During the song, what Buzz says will be underlined. **

Chapter 3: Jessie's Turn

The toys had set up a stage of building blocks for karaoke night. Jessie volunteered to go first since it was her idea. Everyone was very excited for karaoke night.

"Okay. This song is dedicated to Buzz." Jessie said before she began. The music started and she began singing.

_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession; I'm seein' it in my dreams_

_I'm lookin down every alley,_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm stayin up all night hopin, hittin my head against the wall!_

_What you got boy, is hard to find I think about it all the time_

_I'm strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind,_

_Because your love, your love is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your, your love, your love, is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love._

_Won't listen to any advice, momma's telling me I should think twice_

_But love to my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis,_

_My friends think I've gone crazy; my judgment's gettin kinda hazy,_

_My sleep is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead._ At this line, Jessie turned her head to one side and stuck out her tongue.

_What you got boy, is hard to find I think about it all the time_

_I'm strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind,_

_Because your love, your love is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your, your love, your love, is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love._

_I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay,_

_I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave._

_Hey, so I got a question, do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement, _

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_Is my love your drug? Your drug, uh, your drug, uh, your drug is my love your drug?_

_Because your love, your love is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your, your love, your love, is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love._

_Because your love, your love is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your, your love, your love, is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love._

_I said your love, your love is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your, your love, your love, is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love._

_Hey_

Hey… Jessie giggled

So…  she giggled again

_Your love, your love, your love, your love…Is my drug. _"I like your beard."

"Buzz, your love is my drug." They took a short break before Buzz performed and he walked up behind Jessie and whispered in her ear

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, your love is my drug. And I would like to have a slumber party in the basement." Buzz explained

"We'll do that next week." Jessie said giving him a peck on the cheek "Good luck."


	4. Buzz's Turn

**A/N: Last chapter, Safi Kittykat pointed out that most of the last chapter was song and not much actual chapter. I will do my best to make the chapters have more plot, but I don't have many ideas for this story as I do my other one, so these may not be as good. I'm really sorry that i didn't have time to update before I left for my vacation, but i was really busy. I will be working on the story while I'm away, but I will have no internet. The latest the next chapter will be up by is august 1st**

Chapter 4: Buzz's Turn

Buzz walked up onto the stage and took a deep breath. "This song is for Jessie. And I got it off Molly's iPod." the beginning of the song Replay by Iyaz. He began to sing and was looking right at Jessie the whole time. During the song Jessie was blushing. She was very flattered that Buzz would do this for her.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay  
Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall with yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance  
Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
She like a song played again and again  
That girl, like something off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's running through my mind all day, ay  
Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _

_See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night till the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doing things I never do  
I'm in the kitchen cooking things she likes  
We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like something off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's running through my mind all day, ay  
Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay  
Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay  
I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me_

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singing  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singing

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay  
_

The song came to a close and Buzz walked over to Jessie

"Thank you so much." Jessie said "That was beautiful. And did you know that I was going to dedicate my song to you? Cause I thought it was kind of cute that we did our songs for each other."

"I had no idea that you were going to dedicate the song to me. And I didn't decide to do it just because you did." Buzz assured her, giving her a kiss.

"Ooh, that was so romantic!" Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed "Why don't you ever do that for me?" she demanded of her husband

"Because I can barely sing. I only rap."

"Woody that was so cute how they dedicated their songs to each other. Why didn't you think of that?"

"Because you wanted to do a duet!" Woody was now a little bit angry at Buzz, as was Mr. Potato Head. They walked over to where he was standing with Jessie and pulled him away saying

"We have a bone to pick with you, buddy."

"What's the matter?" Buzz asked, completely clueless of what was happening.

"My girlfriend-"

"And my wife," interrupted Mr. Potato Head

"Both say that we should've sang songs for them." Woody said, as if the problem was blatantly obvious.

"So, why didn't you?" Buzz asked, still confused

"Because we can't sing!" Woody exclaimed"I can barely rap as it is and Bo is making me do that!"

"What?" Bo said, suddenly behind Woody "I'm making you? Come here mister…" Bo marched off, with Woody pleading behind her

"Don't do it again." Said Mr. Potato Head.

**A/N: So we know that both Mr. Potato Head and Woody are rapping and their both doing duets…hmm… If anyone can guess either song, they get each chapter dedication. Another hint: One will most definitely be on Molly's iPod, but probably not Andy's and the other might be on both, I'm not sure, but it's most likely just Molly's. This had 322 words of plot. This was better than last time, but I can't guarantee that all the chapters will be that long. **


	5. Woody and Bo's Turn

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I went on vacation, and I had no internet connection. : O anyway, no one actually got the songs, but this chapter is dedicated to Safi Kittykat and ActiveX2012 for making a guess. Bo's parts will be in **_italics,_ **Woody's in bold**

Chapter 5: Woody and Bo's Turn

The next people to go were Woody and Bo.

"Our song is Airplanes by B.o.B featuring Haley Williams." Bo announced before the song started.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, Wish right now  
_**Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin'  
The smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
And when you're starin' at that phone in yo' lap  
And hopin', but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand  
Soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplanes, airplanes  
Sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way  
So don't close that gate  
If I don't make that  
Then I switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it  
By the end of the night **  
_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now _  
**Yeah  
Yeah  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job  
Before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapes  
And back before I tried to cover up my slate  
But this is for Decatur  
What's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand  
And then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**  
_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

When Woody was rapping, he tried to look like a rapper by waving his hands around when he sang. It didn't work out to well. After the performance, everyone was clapping. They were both great singers, and they did a great job. Jessie walked over to Bo and complemented her on her singing

"How was my rapping, Jessie?" Woody asked

"Um…Er…I…um?" Jessie said

"I was terrible wasn't I?"

"No! No!" Jessie assured him "Your rapping was fine, but when you were trying to look like a rapper was rather… odd."

Mr. Potato Head snorted behind Woody

"You disagree?" Woody asked

"You looked really, really weird." Mr. Potato Head said

"How did it look weird?"

"Your rapping was fine, yours is probably better than mine will be, just the…" Mr. Potato Head flung his arms around his head. "Was just… weird."

Woody pouted.

"Well, _I_ think you did really well." Bo said and Woody cheered up immediately.

"Thanks Bo. It only matters what you think."

**A/N: If you guess the other song, you get a chapter dedication. It's a popular song right now, sung by K_ P_ and the rap part is done by Snoop Dogg. **


	6. Mr and Mrs Potato Head's Turn

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in almost a month! I had major writer's block and I got really busy. Anyway, congratulations to everyone who reviewed last chapter, as everyone got the song right! **_Italics_ **will be Mrs. Potato Head and **Underlined** will be Mr. Potato Head. I do not own the song California Gurls**

Chapter 6: Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head's turn

The spud couple got up onto the makeshift stage, and announced their song

"California Gurls by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg." The Mrs. Announced.

Greetings loved ones. Let's take a journey.

_I know a place where the_ Where the grass is really greener  
_Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh  
California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh _

_Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh  
California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh _  
Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild West coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns (huh!)   
The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs 

Summertime is everything  
All the boys  
Bangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just the king  
And the queen-ie  
Katy my lady  
(Yeah)  
You're lookin' here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
Cause you representin California  
(Ohhh yeahh)   
California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh  
California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, West coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh  
Snoop Dogg:  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)

Despite her shrill talking voice, Mrs. Potato Head had a wonderful singing voice. Mr. Potato Head was better then Woody at rapping, but still not very good.

"Mrs. Potato Head, that was awesome!" Jessie complimented the elderly tater as she raced up to her "I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Oh, well, I can!" She said quickly

"Can you sing something else?" Bo, who had just come up, asked

"Um, no, my voice is really tired now." Mrs. Potato Head was just trying to get out of singing, but the two girls were persistent.

"Please, just one?" They pleaded

"No, I actually can't sing. I'm tone deaf, so I just lip synced."

"But that's cheating!" Jessie cried. "You have to do it over."

The spud rolled her eyes but they did it again anyways.

"Great idea Jessie." Woody said sarcastically "Now I can't hear."

**A/N: How was that?**


	7. The LGM's Turn

**A/N: I am REALLY, REALLY sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was going to update last weekend, but I had a ton of homework and I've had WAY too much homework this year, this is the first day I haven't had any at all. During November I will be participating in the youth version of NaNoWriMo, so I won't be able to update much, if at all. **

Chapter 7: The LGM's turn.

After Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head's ear bursting rendition of California Gurls, their adoptive children wanted to go next.

"Our song is Poker Face by Lady Gaga." They said in unison. "We got it from Molly's iPod."

The song began playing and one of the aliens began singing the m-m-m-ma parts

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Love gameintui tion play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Everyone was amazed with how well the little green men sang. Jessie approached them after their performance.

"You guys, that was great!" She exclaimed, helping the aliens off the stage.

"Thank you." They said together. Even though they just proved they can talk by themselves, they preferred to talk in a group.

"You guys could sing that a capella."

"What is a capella?" The squeeze toys asked

"It means that you sing without any music" Jessie explained patiently.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Mr. Potato Head called from the desk "Both iPods are dead!"

"What! They died? Literally?" Rex panicked

"No you ignoramus, the battery died." He explained, easily getting exasperated.

Jessie quickly bolted over to the desk. "I think Andy left the charging cord here too, now we have to find it under all this junk." the cowgirl kicked at a pile of papers, discarded pens and half erasers.

Nobody wanted karaoke night to be over yet, so they all helped searching. Rex was particularly devastated when he found out, since he didn't get to perform his song.

Everyone was frantically looking until Buzz found it on the floor.

"Thank gosh Buzz!" Jessie said, kissing him on the cheek. With Buzz and Woody's help, the cowgirl plugged in the iPod and turned on the computer.

"Wait, I think you have to plug in the iPod after you turn it on." Woody said.

"No, I know what I'm doing." Jessie ignored that Woody was right, but he unplugged it when she wasn't looking, then plugged it back in when the laptop booted up.

"Okay, now… start menu…. iTunes." Jessie clicked each icon as she muttered to herself. When iTunes finally came up, she looked at the bottom. 496 songs, 5 days, 120 hours. "Holy cow, Andy has an awful lot of songs."


	8. Complications

**A/N: This will probably be my last chapter before November starts, and it's highly unlikely that I'll be updating then because of NaNo. **

**Disclaimer: I never claimed to own Pixar or Disney! Why are you asking all these questions!**

Chapter 8: Complications

The toys looked over the screen when a message came up.

"A new version of iTunes is available (version 10.1). Would you like to download?" Jessie read the message aloud. "No." she muttered as she clicked the "cancel" box.

_Are you sure? iTunes will operate faster with the new software._

"Yes, I'm sure! Why would I press cancel if I wasn't sure?" Jessie snarled at the computer, pressing random keys to get it to go away in her frustration.

The iTunes store came up. "Okay, what the heck did I do?" Jessie asked

Buzz looked at the top of the screen. "You accessed the iTunes store." He informed the cowgirl.

"Okay, I'm totally lost!" Jessie exclaimed. "Someone else better do it, or else I'll end up smashing the screen. Jessie stomped off and Woody took her place at the keyboard.

"Let's see…" He muttered to himself before cracking his knuckles and typing something on the keyboard. He pressed enter and the screen changed.

"Yes!" Woody exclaimed and did a fist pump, clearly excited about what was on the screen.

"You figured it out?" Buzz perked up at the outburst.

"Umm… Not exactly." Woody replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Then what did you find, or figure out?" Buzz asked. Buzz's interest made Jessie interested as well and she ran up to the screen. The cowgirl took one look at the screen and hit Woody in the back of the head.

"Really Woody?" Jessie asked.

"Really what?" Buzz, who was still on the floor, asked.

"This nitwit was looking up Woody's Roundup on the iTunes store when he was _supposed_ to be finding a way to charge the iPods."

"What? I was wondering whether they were available for digital download!" Woody defended.

Jessie snorted "Why, so you can fawn over yourself on the TV? Not a good idea."

Woody, having no witty reply, just stuck out his tongue. "Fine, I'll find a way to get them charged." He said in an exasperated tone.

He clicked on the_ Andy's iPod _and when a message flashed across the screen, a realization hit.

On the screen it read _Andy's iPod 50% charged._

"Guys, I think the iPod charges itself." Woody announced

The entire room groaned. "You mean we did all this for nothing!" Rex yelled

"Not for nothing!" Woody exclaimed "We found seasons 1 and 2 of Woody's Roundup!"

Everyone glared at him.

**A/N: I didn't feel that this was my best chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better. Till the end of November!**


	9. Rex's Turn

**A/N: Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't updated in, what, three months? The thing is, I was swamped with homework, and I lost the list of songs that everyone was going to sing. I have to give credit to ****PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC for suggesting Rex and Hamm's new songs.**

Chapter 9: Rex's Turn

"Oh, good!" Rex exclaimed as the iPod read _100% Charged_ "I can do my song now!"

"Yep, Rex. Do you want to find it while we gather up all the toys?" Woody said. Charging the iPod had taken much longer than expected, the other toys had decided to meander about the house, and Hamm decided to start a movie.

"Sure thing Woody." Rex tried to pick up the iPod, but his little arms wouldn't allow the motion. "Buzz?" Rex called to the Space Ranger. He climbed up the desk and stuck the iPod into it's dock. "Thanks Buzz."

Rex fiddled with the iPod until he found his song. At that moment, the toys walked back into the room.

"Okay, Godspilla." Mr. Potato Head said. "What song are you doing?"

"Stronger by Kanye West." The dinosaur toy announced.

"Oh, I don't like Kanye West much." Mrs. Potato Head commented "What he did to that poor Taylor Swift, terrible."

"Get over it woman, it was two years ago!" Hamm retorted.

"I'm just starting the song now!" Rex said.

_Now that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you_

_I need you right now_

_I need you right now_

_Let's get lost tonight_

_You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight  
And you don't give a (bleeped) what they all say right?  
Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior  
Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
'cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake shit  
So go ahead go nuts go ape shit  
Especially in my pastel on my bape shit  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters_

_Now that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you_

_Me likey_

_I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me  
So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
This is Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we gonna do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike  
And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_Now that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you_

_I need you right now  
I need you right now  
You know how long I've been on you?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told you  
Baby, you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_Now that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you_

_I need you right now _

_I need you right now_

_I need you right now_

_I need you right now__  
You know how long I've been on you?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told you  
Never told you _

_Never told you _

_Never told you _

_Never told you_  
_Never over _

_Never over _

_Never over_

_Never over_

_Never over_

_Never over_

_Never over_

Rex finished his song, and everyone was staring at him. His high voice didn't go well with the song. "What? What? Was something wrong with the song? I knew I should have picked a different one!"

"No, Rex, but did you listen to the lyrics of the song?" Buzz asked.

"Not really. I just memorized the song."

"Well, though the title was suited to you, the song didn't have much to do with that." Woody explained.

"Oh, I knew I should have chosen that one Hedley song!" Rex worried.

"I thought you did wonderfully." Jessie complemented the neurotic dinosaur.

"Thanks Jessie, that means a lot."

The rest of the toys were still staring at where Rex had been standing with shocked expressions on their faces.

**A/N: How was the chapter?**


End file.
